


Sherlock's Rendezvous

by Kestrel337



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Let's Draw/Write Sherlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Reinterpretation of Famous Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original poem is here: http://firstworldwar.com/poetsandprose/seeger.htm</p><p>The challenge is here: http://letsdrawsherlock.tumblr.com/post/48991974388/new-lets-draw-sherlock-challenge-reinterpreting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I do not intend any disrespect for the original poem or it's creator. It's been a favorite of mine for as long as I can remember. 
> 
> Neither do I intend any disrespect for the creators, actors or anyone at all associated with BBC Sherlock.

I have a rendezvous with death  
Upon some London palisade  
The hour the final call is made  
And desperation fills the air.  
I have a rendezvous with death,  
When morning breaks, sunlit and fair.

It may be that my final stand  
Will stay the opposition’s hand  
Will end his lies, will stop his breath,  
Will let me be triumphant still.  
I have a rendezvous with death  
Upon a manmade mountain chill  
Against the moody, wind tossed grey  
When night has blossomed into day.

‘Tis said that caring brings no gain  
A shuttered heart alone is free  
I tried but could not so remain  
Acknowledged three as dear as breath.  
Yet one remains to him unknown  
Who knows the paths and ways of death,  
One he observed, but cannot see  
Who will not make me act alone...  
If she to friendship’s vow is true,  
I shall survive this rendezvous.


End file.
